


Мы придумаем смысл

by lamonika



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Angst and Drama, Demons, F/M, Non-Chronological, Post-Canon, UST, i don't know aaaaaaaaaaaa
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Последнее, что Гавриил запомнил перед ее падением — опустошенный взгляд. Теперь же Вельзевул вообще на него не смотрит.





	Мы придумаем смысл

— Я не задержусь тут дольше необходимого.

Гавриилу начинает казаться, что они играют в игру, правил которой он не понимает — и потому неизменно проигрывает. Вельзевул не поднимает на него взгляд: смотрит только вперед, ищет даже не пытающуюся скрываться цель, чтобы сфокусироваться на ней всеми своими органами чувств, предоставленными человеческой оболочкой; раскачивает зажатым в руке стаканчиком и щурится.

— Я и не собирался оставаться надолго.

Вельзевул пожимает плечами, и это нарочитое игнорирование его существования начинает напоминать цирк — тот, что описывала Уриил после своего последнего визита на Землю, где она сеяла зерно сочувствия к запертым в клетках животным.

Раньше им с Вельзевул некогда было развлекаться — работа, словно в уплату за все беспечные годы, проведенные до появления людей в этой вселенной, забирала с процентами каждую кроху личного времени. Но больше не нужно создавать созвездия, и загребать лунную пыль горстями, формируя каркас спутника, и прятаться от солнца, сиянием так и не затмившего Ее, в тени причудливо раскинувшихся ветвей деревьев.

Остаются только люди, создающие свое искусство — тень того, что было сотворено раньше. И они, удерживающие чаши весов в надежде, что однажды им объяснят, ради чего же все это затевалось.

***

Она улыбается. Гавриилу редко доводится видеть ее улыбку — из всех ангелов она самая неприветливая, и улыбки ее самые мимолетные, словно крылья райских бабочек, мелькающие среди листвы. Даже Михаил по сравнению с ней кажется мягче — настолько, насколько это возможно, когда ты владеешь десятью тысячами систем обитаемых миров и отвечаешь за каждое разумное существо у себя в подчинении.

Даром, что с ним, Гавриилом, она улыбается чаще обычного, то ли развеселенная попытками незаметно подкрасться, то ли обрадованная одним лишь его появлением. Ее крылья, распахнутые и подставленные солнцу, выглядят полупрозрачными по сравнению с его — Гавриил каждый раз удивляется, словно видит впервые, как сходятся кости, как крепятся к ним перья, трепещущие от едва уловимых движений.

Из ее радужек, расчерченных всеми оттенками голубого, льется приглушенный свет, полный умиротворения — ее, кажется, мало волнует смута, происходящая сейчас там, где ангелы собираются в группы; трава под сформировавшимися на секунду ладонями зеленеет сильнее обычного, качается от неощутимого ветра.

— Как дела? — спрашивает она, так и не поворачиваясь полностью (из всех глаз, что у нее есть, к нему обращены только те, что открываются на сгибах распахнутых крыльев, и Гавриилу хочется посмотреть в мерцающее лицо — столь странной кажется напряженность ее голоса по сравнению с расслабленностью позы и яркостью улыбки).

Гавриил садится рядом, склоняя голову так, чтобы свет попадал на подкрылья, и касается пальцами качающейся травы там, где раньше были ее пальцы. Это ощущается тепло и сладко — ее свет.

— Не хуже обычного.

***

Глаза остаются такими же. Вельзевул прикрывает лицо ладонью, прячась от солнца, глубже натягивает капюшон на голову, зажимая его двумя пальцами и едва не роняя стаканчик на землю. Они вовсе не следят за предателями, нет — всего лишь контролируют их перемещения.

Вельзевул вообще не выглядит заинтересованной местью, и только ее глаза — тусклые, как стекло, обточенное океанскими водами, но все такие же голубые — выделяются на бледном лице, потерявшим всякое выражение. Шесть тысяч лет — достаточный срок, чтобы превратиться из жаждущих действия бессмертных воителей в погрязших в бюрократии руководителей конкурирующих отделов. Когда они вообще в последний раз были на Земле по-настоящему, вызванные смертным для защиты или заключения контракта, а не из-за рутинной работы?  
Гавриил вздыхает, складывая руки на груди и хмурясь — как делает всегда, когда не в силах выразить испытываемую им эмоцию — и чувствует, как острый локоть утыкается ему под ребра.

— Ты выдашь нас своими вздохами, — грозится Вельзевул, едва не срываясь на жужжание. Солнечный свет пятнами ложится на ее щеки, пробиваясь сквозь кроны деревьев: не помогает ни капюшон, ни ладонь надо лбом; солнце всегда тянулось к ней, лучи преломлялись на коже и высвечивали ее изнутри, тогда, еще до принятия человеческого облика. Гавриил не знает, каково там, в Аду, выживать созданиям, состоявшим когда-то из Света — да и помнят ли они вообще, какими когда-то были?

— Скорее нас выдашь ты запахом этой… жижи, — огрызается он, и Вельзевул снова пожимает плечами, так и не подняв на него взгляда. Где-то между затылком и шеей у нее от этого движения раздается сухой хруст, будто кто-то наступил на пустой кокон насекомого — Гавриила передергивает, и он сосредотачивается на Предателях (для него — всегда с большой буквы), мирно кормящих уток и лебедей в пруду.

— Это называется кофе. Тебе стоило бы знать.

— Тут ты — демон обжорства, а не я.

— Это _всего лишь_ кофе.

Утки в пруду мирно ловят маленькие кусочки яблок — вода идет рябью от их движений, и блики отражаются в очках Кроули, прячущегося от солнечного света так же, как и Вельзевул. Здесь, на Земле, ни один из них не похож на демона; Гавриил не знает, хочет ли он видеть их настоящие облики, хочет ли знать, что сотворило с ними падение — пепла, кружащего вокруг еще долгое время, ему когда-то было достаточно.

***

А еще она улыбается, когда говорит о Люцифере. Ее крылья трепещут, глаза открываются один за другим, и каждый наполнен сиянием, далеким от умиротворения. Свет преломляется как-то по-особенному красиво, распадается на мерцающие искры, и она взмахивает руками, только чудом не запутавшись в перьях. Проявляется даже нимб — парит над головой, распахнув десятки собственных мелких крыльев.

Гавриил отводит взгляд и смотрит на озеро — солнечные блики кажутся тусклыми по сравнению с сиянием, исходящим от нее.

— Он лишился разума, — отрезает Гавриил наконец. — Он сомневается в Ее величии, сеет смуту и называет план поклонения хитроумной махинацией, направленной на наше возвеличивание. Тебе стоит прекратить общаться с ним и бросить всю эту чушь о ложных свободах, и не искать истину там, где ее нет.

Ее сияние тускнеет вслед за улыбкой, а крылья складываются так резко, что воздух отзывается свистом — верный признак разгорающегося в груди огня. Контуры тела начинают плыть, словно она вот-вот распадется роем насекомых — бабочек, стрекоз, пчел — и унесется с потоками ветра дальше, говорить с ангелами, готовящимися к мятежу.

— То, что он критикует вашу систему, не значит, что он сомневается в Ее величии, — говорит она, и Гавриил поднимается, зависая над водой, омывающей песчаный берег. — Он просто задает вопросы.

— Михаил все чаще слышит, как некоторые тоже начинают задавать вопросы — и все они подвергают правление сомнению.

— Конечно же, Михаил все слышит! Ведь она, прислушайся любая ее система к Люциферу и запроси независимости, тут же лишилась бы права над ней владычествовать! — крылья распахиваются снова — она неприветлива, и Гавриил, обычно избегающий ее гнева, сейчас может рассмотреть его в красках. То, как свет меняет оттенок, как радужки становятся серыми, а затем собираются в сотни ячеек, и каждое перо, каждая косточка — все заостряются, каменеют, лишаются изящества, превращаясь в броню.

— Так и иди к Люциферу, раз его идеи тебе ближе! — рявкает Гавриил, и она, уязвленная и растерянная, шарахается назад, взмахнув крыльями и пуская волны по глади озера. Полные гнева, скребущегося в каждой искре света, они смотрят друг на друга — и чем сильнее тускнеет свет, тем больше ее глаза наполняются странным, невиданным доселе упрямством; словно семя сомнения, прорастающее в ней все это время, наконец прорывается наружу.

Она не отвечает — отступает, разворачивается и скрывается где-то в тени ив, и те от порыва ветра склоняют ветви к земле, опускают их в воду — да так и не разгибаются больше.

Гавриил молчит, и что-то внутри него скребется тревожащим предчувствием необратимости.

***

— В конце концов, ни один из нас не нанимался в ангелы мести, — ворчит Вельзевул (с все там же отсутствующим выражением лица делая глоток кофе, химозный запах которого распространяется на милю вокруг). — Мы только что утратили смысл существования, и Она явно не хочет намекать, что делать дальше.

У Гавриила сжимается горло. Люди назвали бы такое состояние паникой, но это, в сущности, всего лишь чувство беспомощности, какое ощущает любое живое существо, лишившись ориентира, ведущего его многие годы.

— И никакого нам логичного завершения, кроме бунтующих армий и сорванных планов, — припечатывает Вельзевул, сминая опустевший стаканчик.

Азирафаэль там, на солнечной стороне парка улыбается, глядя на Кроули, едва не сгибается пополам, свешиваясь с перил моста и протягивая кусок яблока подплывшему лебедю — ни дать ни взять сумасбродный букинист в возрасте: половину жизни провел по библиотекам и неизвестным городам, полным коллекционеров с альцгеймером, нашел себе мужа ближе к пенсии, повадился кормить водоплавающих птиц по выходным. Кто бы, взглянув на него, подумал о начале времен, или о вратах в Эдем, или о пылающем мече, вызвавшем из небытия Войну, развлекающуюся сейчас на другом континенте?

— Они мятежники, — говорит Гавриил, и Вельзевул вскидывает голову, но так и не обращает свой взгляд на него, словно что-то удерживает глазные яблоки ее оболочки в одном положении, не давая проворачиваться в глазницах. Человеческие тела с их единственной парой глаз, с двумя руками и лопатками вместо крыльев — все это кажется сейчас таким нелепым, что Вельзевул хочется сжать в объятиях, пока ребра не начнут хрустеть. В самом деле, она ведь такая маленькая, здесь, на Земле, завернутая в оболочку из плоти — кто назовет ее Княгиней Ада? Кто решит, что эти узкие плечи, или тонкие ноги, или спрятанные под воротником ключицы могут хранить в себе ту, что встала когда-то за плечом Люцифера, а затем и вовсе заняла его трон?

Это нелепо. Они забыли, каково расправлять крылья и летать там, где можно услышать звон созвездий, и на что была похожа та, другая жизнь, в которой не было места ни распрям, ни людям. Превратились во что-то иное — не враги, но конкуренты, объединенные общей катастрофой. Только и остается теперь, что следить за теми, кто нарушил все глобальные замыслы, и ничего не предпринимать.

Вельзевул наконец оборачивается к нему; солнечные лучи, пробиваясь сквозь кроны, подсвечивают ее радужки, и зрачки сужаются, темнеют до неправдоподобной черноты.

— Они бы ими были, — говорит Вельзевул, и Гавриил смотрит — не может насмотреться; не знает, что ждал увидеть в этом остром взгляде — может, обиду, ярость или упрямство, но точно не усталое смирение, — если бы Она строила немного более конкретные планы. Предатели не всегда мятежники.

«Мятежники не всегда предатели».

***

Гавриил видит ее в толпе, но словно отдельно, оторвано ото всех: стоящая рядом с Люцифером, она смотрит в его глаза упрямо и с вызовом: «ты этого ждал, когда сказал мне идти к нему?»; Гавриил держит ее за проявившееся запястье с торчащими суставами, покрытое хитином, холодное и безжизненное; Гавриил держит ее там, над пропастью, спиной обращенную к бездне, и каждое из ее крыльев протестующе дрожит.

Индивидуальная казнь для тех, на кого всеобъемлющей любви не хватило.

Ее крылья остаются белыми, полупрозрачными, когда она падает; только края раскаляются и сгорают, и Гавриил с недоумением проводит по покрытой пеплом голове. Пепел налипает на подкрылья, забивается между перьев, застилает глаза.

И последнее воспоминание о ней — опустошенный взгляд. На долгие, долгие тысячи лет.

***

— Тебе пора перестать строить планы, опираясь на то, чего никогда не существовало, — говорит Вельзевул, продолжая смотреть на него, и Гавриил моргает (совершенно бесполезное действие), не помня, где он находится. Кроули и Азирафаэль уходят — птицы хлопают крыльями, провожая их, и уплывают просить угощение у разодетых в совершенно неподозрительные костюмы иностранцев. Солнце клонится к горизонту, вторя ивам, опустившим ветви в воду — а та, окрашенная в закатные красноватые оттенки, расходится рябью от теплого ветра. Этот мир будто не помнит о том, что должно было произойти — все закончилось несколько суток назад, и жизнь, внезапно ставшая словно немного светлее, напоминает глянцевую картинку, смотрящую на прохожих с каждого объявления о продаже коттеджа в вылизанном пригороде.

У Вельзевул все тот же цвет радужек, понимает Гавриил, а еще впервые за тысячи лет они стоят так близко друг к другу.

— И на что, по-твоему, мне опираться, пока я строю планы?

— Не знаю, — она вдруг фыркает и своей совершенно непередаваемой человеческой мимикой намекает ему на общую степень абсурда в их действиях. — Ты только что полтора часа проторчал со мной в кустах, потому что хотел убедиться, что я просто слежу за предателями, а не сманиваю на сторону Ада еще одного пернатого, которого ты, на минуточку, предпочел бы просто уничтожить. Пока что ты явно опираешься на свою несамостоятельность.

Гавриил понимает, что это все же какая-то очень раздражающая игра, явно придуманная демонами, чтобы скосить ряды противников до приемлемого минимума. «Угадай, о чем мы говорим, пока говорим ни о чем».

Живущие внутри воспоминания о том, как Вельзевул светилась когда-то, а затем — как падала и угасала, — все это блекнет на фоне желания приставить меч к ее тонкой шее (которая, Гавриил уверен, тут же покроется щитком), схватить за запястья — так, как тогда, держа над бездной спиной вперед, чтобы даже после падения помнить ее глаза. Он знает: она ответит быстрее, чем люди поймут, что произошло — взовьется целым роем мух, оводов, взглянет на него основаниями омматидиев, в солнечном свете бликующих всеми оттенками голубого, раскинет руки — прохожие бросятся врассыпную, лишь бы избежать участи быть погребенными среди мешанины крыльев и глаз.

Гавриил схватит ее за запястья — пока еще человеческие; схватит и никогда больше не отпустит.

— У тебя все на лице написано, — прерывает эту картину Вельзевул, кидаясь в него смятым стаканчиком, и ее взгляд, кажется, вот-вот сверкнет прежним весельем, и свет брызнет во все стороны теплыми искрами. — Шесть тысяч лет прошло, а ты ничуть не изменился.

— Зато ты времени точно не теряла.

Гавриил чувствует себя опустошенным — смысл, смысл был где-то здесь, но потерялся, и гнаться теперь за ним, обратившим в ничто целые века работы, перечеркнувшим каждое их действие резким «непостижимо» кажется полной глупостью. Кроули и Азирафаэль скрываются в шумной разноцветной толпе, у мостов разбивающейся на группки в преддверии самого красивого заката в их жизнях (не зная, что эти жизни должны были оборваться, что вся шумящая толпа дружно отправилась бы на тот свет, оставив от себя только ядерный пепел, должны были, да не судьба). Планета продолжает вертеться, мир продолжает свое существование, и никто не знает, что все это утратило смысл.

Кажется, Азирафаэль говорил о чем-то таком. Давно, очень давно, когда еще не смотрел на него с опаской и даже, наверное, выполнял приказы. Что-то о том, что люди сами придумали себе смысл.

Может, стоило с самого начала поступить так же.

Вельзевул прищуривается, глядя на него, будто и правда знает, о чем он думает; капюшон натянут едва ли не по самые глаза. «Падать было больно?» — вот что хочет спросить Гавриил. Кусаться и царапаться, когда Люцифер, этот бес, нашел себе занятие поинтереснее, чем сидеть на троне тюрьмы, построенной для него; неукоснительно следовать плану, которого не было, и с каждым днем меняться все сильнее?

— И что мы теперь будем делать? — определяется Гавриил с вопросом. Мимо них, огибая склоненные к воде ветви и заинтересованно косясь на берег, проплывает утка — Вельзевул призывает в ладонь чье-то надкушенное яблоко и целиком швыряет его в пруд. Утка шарахается в сторону под стрекочущий звук, который, казалось бы, человеческие голосовые связки воспроизводить не могут.

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — говорит Вельзевул, разворачиваясь и медленно шагая к пешеходным дорожкам, завернутая во все темное, как черная клякса прямо на полотнище мироздания, изрешеченного небесным светом. Гавриил догоняет ее, идет рядом, приноравливаясь к скорости — один его шаг на два ее. — Для начала стоит объяснить тебе, что такое кофе, раз уж мы все равно застряли в неизвестности на неопределенное время.

Гавриилу хочется напомнить, что она не планировала задерживаться здесь дольше необходимого, но теперь они, кажется, и сами не знают, что такое «дольше» и каков временной отрезок этого «необходимого» — поэтому в ответ он только задевает ее запястье своим на какую-то долю секунды, и расслабляет плечи, когда Вельзевул не отдергивает руку.

Она любит играть с ним в игры, всегда любила: пряча улыбки, отводя взгляд, закрывая глаза, вкладывая в каждое свое движение что-то иное, спрятанное под наносным — когда посылала черную смерть по городам, или раскидывала полупрозрачные крылья, или разжимала пальцы, позволяя удерживать себя над бездной без попытки ухватиться за что-то. Ей, Княгине Ада, скучающей среди темноты и сырости, только и остается, что придумывать игры.

И, кажется, Гавриил начинает понимать правила.


End file.
